My Little Pony Wolves Are Magic
by Einmanaleiki
Summary: MLP-FIM and Wolf's Rain crossover. Have my OC Ellie in there. Wanna know more? read it and you'll find out.
1. Aaaaand, They're Gone

MLP- FIM and Wolf's Rain crossover fanfiction *Haha, Cupcakes reference. *Airport worker badge.  
T

he wolves find an old teleportaion spell and try to test it out. Unfortunately, Kiba is fighting Darcia then, and the spell is botched, sending them to a different dimension unlike anything they've ever seen- Equestria. All 7 wolves, including my OC Ellie, are now lost in Equestria and are now exploring the new, more thriving world. But the happiness doesn't last long.

Episode one Elements Of Harmony part 1  
WR Universe

In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth. And soon, that earth began to die. But i'm not here to tell you that story. How about I tell you this one? Get comfortable, and grab a juice box and a tin can. This is gonna take a while.

So as I said, in the beginning...6 friendly (well, most of the time) little wolves stood at the bottom of a large, icy hill, all staring at the top, where a large evil black wolf stood, staring down at them.

He was known as the wretched beast... or a lover who is very sad because his GF died, and wants to go to the wolf paradise because he can, and be reunited with his love. He was not at all evil, he was just heartsick. But no one cared about that now. (BP)

To our white wolfy hero, Kiba (teehee, it means FANG!) his glare was vicious, as well as the dark furred wolf himself. This wolf was him and the pack's worst enemy, Darcia. bum, Bum, BUUUM! He wanted to get to Paradise, but they did as well. This was as far as he knew. Kiba was not exactly the kind of canine that "took" to people.

Being the leader of the wolf pack, Kiba thought that Darcia would just bring darkness and hate to Paradise, and that was why he couldn't let him get in, but instead themselves. He was the chosen wolf to open Paradise, after all. At least, that was it said on the soda can top...

But instead of glaring back at the wretched beast, like Kiba and Co. normally would, he was wearing a funny (kinda creepy, if you ask me) smirk that made Darcia's "glare" go into one of confusion.

The Artful Dodg- uh, i mean wolf...er... lightly chuckled to himself, and glanced behind him.

His pack all stood there, waiting for their assigned parts to fall into place, anticipated on getting to try out their plan. It would go perfectly, they all knew it.

His pack was made up of 4 wolves, 1 wolfdog, and 1 former female barghast who nearly killed all humans and ended the world. She was a pansy now, though. Strange, what magical relics and weeks of therapy can do to a mammal...

Kiba winked at his friend Hige, whom was the first of his friends he'd met, as if signaling "Okay. Let's go!"

Kiba had met Hige while he was trapped, and Hige helped him out of a lab. And after they got out, they told each other their names, told the story of flowers and maidens, watched the moon together, ate food, and even spent the night as partners. They were friends ever since.

Hige smiled back at his leader and what he liked to call, "BBBFF (Big Brother Best Friend Forever)", and went to the back of the pack with Blue, and opened a large book that he'd been holding.

Blue was Hige's love interest, and the only blue colored wolf hybrid in their pack. She used to hunt wolves, but after meeting the pack and Cheza, she had changed her EVIL ways and went with them. ^.^

The book that Hige had set in front of Blue was a spell book that the wolves were going to use.

Earlier, Toboe had found it in an abandoned mine when he went out exploring. He brought it back to the pack, and Kiba thought that it may come to good use.

Toboe was the second youngest wolf in the pack, the first being Ellie. He had been found as a young puppy by a woman, who had raised him as a dog. One fateful day, he had been playing with the woman, but didn't realize his own strength, and by accident, killed the woman. All he had left were the silver bangles on his wrist/paw.

He used to be very lonely and desperate to find a friend, until he met Tsume, and then the rest of the pack. And with Ellie that dog around, how could he be lonely? How could anyone not smile around such a friendly, cute black dog? She played with Toboe most of the time.

Said brown wolf was staring happily at the two spell readers, looking like he was going to explode if he didn't roll around and laugh. A big grin was plastered across his face and he was whimpering in excitement.

Ellie came over to him and wagged her tail calmly.  
Now, her story is a bit scary. It began when a demon had possessed a german shepherd, and one of the dog's pups turned out being a demon herself. A crazy former scientist got his hands on the dog, and possessed the pup to grow it to 7 feet, mature quickly, and have all sorts of demonic powers. It was set to kill all humans and enslave the world, making all the dogs it's slaves by possessing them with the relic given to her.

But the real puppy spirit was trapped inside of the demon dog, even after it's host was turned robotic. The rampage lasted years, until the demon was finally exorcised and the robot destroyed by what was left of a group of travelers looking for a better home, the demon dog "Diablo" having killed 3 of them.  
Ellie, the puppy spirit, came up to Toboe exactly, and he did as said on a letter from her spirit form, and she was given a mortal dog body, as everlasting as the wolves. And that was the story of Ellie.

"This is going to be soooooo much fun! Do you think Ellie? 'Cause I think that! I can hardly breathe! I've been so happy!"* Toboe told Ellie.

The dog, Ellie, nodded. She had just trotted over to him with a message from Tsume.

"Tsume says that you should stop doing that and you're freaking him out." Her ears suddenly went flat against her head, and she hung it low. "T-that is if you want to." She told him meekly. Her eyes glowed in the dark. There were no whites, just blood red with a black pupil in the middle of each.

Over across from them, Tsume the grey wolf, now in human form (as all except Ellie were) rolled his eyes. It was an exciting moment, but seeing Toboe and

Ellie like that kinda scared him.

He looked back over at Kiba, who was now in his wolf form, walking over toward Darcia, who was doing the same thing to Kiba.

Tsume nodded once and signaled to all of his pack mates, who then went into their wolf forms was well. He took a deep breath. So far so good. It was all in their plan.

Step one: Kiba would signal that Hige and Blue go to the back of the pack. That was where Hige would read out the instructions to Blue, and she would work the sorcery with her magical wolfdog blood.

Step Two: Kiba would distract Darcia while the potion was being prepared.

Step Three: When the spell was ready, all of them would jump in and be teleported to Paradise in no time! And all with leaving behind a very confused Darcia!

Kiba was to play the part of the distraction, Hige and Blue would work their magic, Toboe and Ellie would stand there looking like idiots, and he would do the signal to Kiba when the spell was ready.

"Step A..." Hige began, reading the book but having trouble doing so. Heck, he had trouble reading "The Wolf In The Hat", a book that was made to keep Toboe busy.

"I...am a w...wo...WOLF...and...ind...eeed...this is a...HAT."

While this went on, the brave white wolf circled the black one, still smirking. Darcia stared at him. "What the devil are you doing that for? What are you planning?" He snarled.

That just made Kiba smile wider. "You'll see." He told him.

This was just weird. Darcia didn't know that Kiba knew now to smile! And why was the chubby one reading to his friend? He didn't even bother trying with the talking dog and the freakish pup. Maybe he was insane after all...

Kiba was thinking. Of course he thought about a lot of things, you just couldn't tell what they were. Sometimes he thought about Paradise, other times it was a taco. But you could never tell. It was all part of the mind wipe...oO00Oo

Just a few minutes later, there was a poke to Tsume's shoulder from Toboe.  
He glared down at him until his pup friend excidedly squeaked "It's done!" Ecstatically, he ran back to Blue, Hige, and Ellie. He clung to Ellie, until the others came.

Tsume howled over to Kiba, who thought of that as the signal.

Kiba made a turn and ran over to them, away from Darcia, who sat there wondering why he was called over, until he saw what was happening.

Not wanting to give up, he ran after his opponent and bared his fangs. He was not getting away!

Kiba was just about to reach the huddled pack, (slow happy music is playing in the background) until something knocked him forward.

Darcia had jumped on him, causing both wolves to lurch forward, and slam into Blue the Technician, who was knocked over, and the accident caused the bright light around them to swallow all of them up.

Not a wolf was left, and they didn't know where they'd end up. Hopefully it was good. Like Paradise.

MLP- FIM universe

"One upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land.

_"I tell you know, the words of Red Moon: from the great spirit was born the wolf, and man became it's messenger._

To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for the kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies.

_The beast lives his life in silence, abiding where the blessing of the blood of the gods is bestowed upon him._

But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night.

_The White Flower, after winning the favor of the lord of the night, will share her scent, preordained and eternal in countenance is of a lily white supple maiden._

One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Night Mare Moon.

She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic know to ponydom: The Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both the sun and the moon."

_She distills and condenses all of time, until she thinks she is nothing but a regular, in the outside world, the precious being forgetting herself, and taking on a new personality, and even not knowing her destiny. Only a matter of time later, will the wretched beast appear."_

Twilight stared down at the book, confused at what she was reading.

"Elements of Harmony... I know i've heard of that before... but where?" She asked herself.

The unicorn got up and levitated the book into her bag and trotted down the hill, and as her trot turned into a gallop, she ran into one of her friends in Canterlot, Moondancer.

"Hey, there you are Twilight! There is a cool party at the west wing of Canterlot tonight. Care to join?" Moondancer asked her as Twilight ran past her.

"Not right now! I need to get a book on the Elements of Harmony!" She called to her friend, looking back, but tripped once.

"Oof! Oww...whatever." She got up again and made her way back to her home.

Moondancer scoffed and glared at her retreating friend, but now maybe not even that. "Ugh. She cares more about books, than friends. She needs to get out more and talk with people."

Moondancer complained, and went on her way. She was such a loner at times. Maybe she got a new kindle...

Twilight Sparkle raced through the garden and up a flight of stairs to a large, majestic library. When she got in she carelessly threw her bag to the floor after taking out the book and called for her assistant.

"Spike!? SPIKE?! Spiiiiii-iiiiiiike!" She screamed into the library.

A few seconds later, a small green and purple dragon came out from behind the library shelves, letting his friend know he was there.

"Quick, find me a copy of Predictions and Prophecies." Spike ran over to the shelves and began to search.

Twilight was getting angered now, having not yet found the book.

"No, no, no... no, no, no!" She grunted her rage.

"Spike!" She called out to her dragon friend.

"It's over here!" He called down to her from on top of a ladder.

Twilight dropped all of the other books that she was holding in a magic bubble and runs over to a desktop, laying the book out in front of her.

"Ah! Elements, Elements, E,E,E... Aha!" She called triumphantly. "Elements of Harmony, see: Mare In the Moon?"

Spike looked up at the mare in front of him.

"Mare in the Moon? That's just and old Mare's Tale." He told her. She continued to look in her book anyway.

"Mare, Mare... Aha! The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful alicorn pony who wanted to rule over Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape!"

WAM

Buzzing noises erupted from around him as he began to gain his hearing back.

Kiba could feel dirt underneath his white, furry pelt. "I must be on a path, or road of some sort." He wondered aloud.

Groaning came from beside him, and he felt his ears twitch. He wanted to open his eyes, but it seemed his eyelids were too heavy to open that he didn't even bother.

Until he recognized the voice that spoke.

"Hige?" He called to him, although it sounded like "hhmhmmguh?"

The mexican wolf knew that somebody had just taken a stab and saying his name, it sounded like it, unless they were trying to say something else, but right then all he could think about was his name, and who said it.

Kiba eventually got enough super-strength to open his eyes. Did they make it? He just couldn't wait to see! Paradise!

Hige's vision was blurred, and he saw a large brown building-like thing in front of him. He sat up and studied his surroundings.

Laying on the ground in heaps that were now awakening, he spotted a masses of white, brown, grey, and black. His sight had faded a little.  
"Heh. They fell asleep during the trip. What wimps." He thought.

He then felt a paw touch his back. Hige's eyes shot open and his fur stood on end, a frightened look on his face.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! BOOGYMAN!" He screamed, and shot up the nearest tree, scared to death.

He dared to look down, and now with his newfound vision, he saw Blue staring up at him from on the ground.

"Oh. So that's where you were. And I wasn't scared, i was...er,... looking to see where we are, 'cause i don't think that there are any buildings in wolf Paradise."

Blue began to look around. He was right. It was a small village. She had lived in a village before, but this was not at all like that. There were cute little colorful signs around, and it looked like it was from the imagination of a young girl.

Kiba lifted his head.

"Are we there?!" He asked hurriedly. He then saw Hige in a tree. "What are you doing?" He asked him.

Then he got a look around the town. "Where are we?" He asked Tsume, who was now awake, as well as the others.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that this place sickens me. Too girly and all for me." He tells Kiba, who doesn't seem to care much about that part.

As they were talking, a happy cry came from near them.

"Look! A pretty pony!" Toboe called out to his pack, he was pointing with his paw toward, yes indeed, a smiling pony with a purple pelt and darker purple mane and tail, which seemed to have been curled a little. And it was buying...an APPLE. (Anappleanappleanappleanapple !) How eeeeeeevil.

All of them except for Hige watched from behind the building at what it did. It seemed like the whole town was inhabited by colorful, talking ponies!

"We're not in Paradise! This is not Paradise!" Kiba freaked.

"Hey! Look up there!" Hige called from his perch in the tree. Kiba and the rest ran over to him and asked him what he saw.

"It's a castle! And it's on the side of the mountain! Very nice pad. I wonder what the tax on THAT thing costs. " Hige told them.

"That must be where their leader lives. Maybe they can tell us how we got here, and how we get out." He said to them.

They all nodded agreement, but Tsume did it a little harshly. He really did not like being in this strange kiddie town.

"I think that we got here because of your stupid teleportation idea, Kiba. You're such an idiot. But what else could be expected from you, a retarded idea like that." Tsume snarled at him in a dark scolding voice. Kiba stared for a moment.

"Hey, Tsume. The teleportation idea was yours." He tells the grey scarred wolf. Tsume opened his mouth to talk, froze, chirped a retort and just slumped with his paws crossed over his chest.

"Can you get down, Hige?" Kiba asked his buddy, turning to him. Hige scoffed.

"Duh. Of course I can." He told him, but then looked down.

Tsume rolled his eyes and walked over to the tree, and gave a hard yank of his tail, pulling him down.  
H

ige landed with a "Thud" and a grunt, and stared up angrily at Tsume, who glared down at him.

"Which direction was it?" Kiba asked him.  
Hige thought for a moment, and pointed in the direction of the castle he saw.

"Over there." He told them. Kiba began to walk in that direction, and every wolf followed.

FIM

Twilight gasped. "Do you know what this MEANS?" Spike stared at her for a moment. "Uh, I could lose my stripes?*." He told her.

"Take a note please, to the princess." She told him. Spike got out a parchment and a inked quill, and nodded to Twilight. "Okie Dokie." He told her.

Twilight walked over toward the window, and said aloud what she wanted down.

"My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!"

Spike stopped her then.

"Hold on! Preci... preci... Twilight stared at him confused.

"Threshold." She told him. He was still confused.

"Threh...?

"Uh, brink? Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen! For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Night Mare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure that this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

She told Spike, who had written this all down. "Twilight... Sparkle. Got it!" He told her. She smiled at him. "Great! Send it." She told him quickly.

Spike looked at her questioningly. "Now?" He asked her. 'Of course!" Was her response. He seemed at bit nervous then. "I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow," he said to her.

"That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the summer sun celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!  
Spike looked down at his note again. "Impera... impera...?"

"Important!" She yelled to him.

"Okay, okay!" He told her quickly.

He inhales, and then breaths fire, making the letter dissolve and the particles float out of the window and on it's way to Celestia.

How do you like it? I have to get my laptop to charge, so i'll get the next chapter in when I get the chance. Please review! So the wolves can get to meet Celestia and the mane 6!


	2. Find a Mentor

Yay! I have chapter two up! Here it is.

"How are we going to get way up there?" Hige blurted out to Kiba as the wolves looked up at the tall, steep mountain.

Kiba looked around to find a way, mayby a plane, a lift, or a boat. But it was neither of those things. It was a belt of iron train tracks, leading up to the festive looking town on the mountain.

"There must be a train that can take us up there." He told Hige and the rest, pointing with his white paw at the tracks. "I think the station is over there." He said, looking toward the right.

"I smell train station food!" Hige called out into the wilderness, and ran in the direction his nose was taking him.

The wolves ran in the right general direction for at least five minutes until they got to a small yet still colorful train docking station. Yet again, it was out of the mind of a young child, and was owned by ponies.

'At least there are no humans here, that's one good thing. These little fellers seem to be friendly, and nothing is rotting, which is a nice thing to see. I think.' Kiba thought.

As they walked onto the platform, they earned many afraid and shocked looks from the other ponies. A few ran away with their foals, some just stood paralyzed, and a few were shivering or taking a few steps back.

They had never seen a beast quite like the wolves before. They were like the ever-vicious timber wolves, but slightly more... how do they put it... in the flesh, and furry, more of a color scheme.

The ticket pony looked out of his booth to see what had quieted the folk around him. And he was met with a terrifying sight.

Six large, hairy beasts were walking through his train station, and from what he thought, they wanted to make one of them a good salty snack.

He dove behind the desk and prayed to Celestia that the monsters will go away, but instead, they walked right up to him.  
"Anyone there?" He heard a male voice call in. He shook harder in his place.

The ticket pony heard one of them put their massive paws on the counter and look in. It was that white beast!  
The white thing looked down at him and stared for a moment, before opening his mouth.

The pony stared into the large animals mouth and could smell it's carrion breath from down on the floor, huddled underneath his desk.  
It's fangs were huge! Just the right size to break all of his bones in a single bite!

"Oh. There you are. We're trying to get to the large castle up on the mountain, and we think that there is a train that will take us there. Do you know when that train will come?" The thing asked him.

The pony stared up at the large beast, and wondered what they wanted with his and their princess.

"What are you?! What are you here for!? What do you want to do with our princess?!" He asked frantically, and the white thing stared down at him, before letting another dog thing come up.

This time, it was black and had terrible red eyes.

"Um, mister pony, if you don't mind, we were accidently teleported here, and we think that your princess can help us get back home. And we're wolves. Well, i'm a dog, and, well, can you please come out and see?"

He hesitated, but then slowly came out for the reassuring voice of the black beast. She didn't seem nasty. Or maybe that was a hoax...?  
He saw all six then, and wanted dearly to dive back under his desk but found the courage not to.

The black dog introduced herself as Eileen, but she told him to call her Ellie.

He then found that the leader was the white one, as he'd suspected, and his name was Kiba. The fluffy tan one was Hige, and the brown pup was Toboe, the nasty grey scarred one was Tsume, and the "wolfdog" was Blue.

All except for Ellie and Blue, those were the strangest names he'd ever known.

Once he got the point that the "wolves" were not dangerous, and didn't want to kill all of them, he showed them that a train called the Friendship Express would come in a few minutes.

Tsume huffed at the name and growled.  
"That's the name?! What a terrible sickening name for a train." He told the ticket master, who ducked his head apologetically.

Kiba growled at him as a warning.

"This is their world. They can name their trains and things anything they want to." He told him.

"Thanks!" Toboe called back over his shoulder as they want over to the side to wait for the train.  
The wife and kids at home won't believe what happened to him just then!

Hige attempted to take a seat at a bench, but the massive wolf had crushed it the moment he sat down. The ponies stared at he tan wolf and the imploded bench for a moment, Hige smiling sheepishly.

Toboe and Ellie and somehow progressed onto the tracks and were gazing into the tunnel some 50 feet away from them.  
After Toboe heard the train coming, both he and Ellie ran toward the pack to alert them.

The train came as told, stopped at the station, and let everypony (and wolf) on. But some ponies just decided to not take the train that day, and would rather go by hoof. At least it was safer.

"Can you take us to the large castle in the mountains?" Kiba asked the conductor, who gave him an odd look. He had seen a lady with 20 children, a stallion dressed in ONLY denim, a pony who spoke only latin, and a pack of dogs who raised a foal, but never had he seen a giant white talking dog ask him to take it to Canterlot, and not know what it was.

"You meant Canterlot?" He asked him. Kiba nodded.  
After they got on the train, Toboe and Ellie ran ahead and "scored" the window seats.

They took their seats among the dozens of ponies and felt the train begin to move.  
Kiba thought about tacos again for a minute, but then thought that his mind should be set on getting to Canterlot, instead of burritos.

Toboe and Ellie were watching everything whiz by out the window, once in a while yelling "Oohh! Look at that, Look at That! Oooh! Look at that!"

Hige was ordering something from the snack cart, Blue was waiting for her stack as well, and Tsume was sitting there, itching to get off the train of colorful ponies. This was just not his day.

Everything went black when they got into the tunnel, and they could see each others eyes glowing in the darkness.

Apparently everypony else could too.

They could tell from the shifting, whispering, and whimpering. 'It'll soon be over, Tsume. Just hang on and keep going.' Tsume thought to himself.

Once they got out, they were heading into Canterlot, and Ellie and Toboe were amused beyond belief. Both were jumping in their seats, dying to get out and explore.

"Can we go Kiba? Pllleeaaassseee can we go? I wanna go to that sellers stand, and to that cool street performer, oh oh! and I want to drink CIDER!"

Kiba licked his muzzle to stop and oncoming headache.

Once the train stopped, Kiba carefully led them out of the car, but was plowed over by Toboe and Ellie.  
"Pups." He heard Tsume growl.

The two were commenting on everything and were trying to get to everyplace all at once.  
Kiba called the two over to the pack and (again) reminded them of why they were there. Not to play games and act like tourists, of course.  
The two frowned and followed.

"Party pooper." Toboe muttered.

Like at the train station, the ponies were staring at them some curious, others scared, and other ponies just didn't care. They were too "high arts" to care about beasts.

Kiba tried to ignore them, but soon, he just couldn't take it anymore.

He ran over to a regal looking marble table at a restaurant and jumped onto it, while stepping on somepony's fries. His big tail brushed a burger off the table as he sat up on his hind legs, closed his eyes and frantically waved his paws in the air.  
"WE'RE NORMAL! WE'RE NORMAL!" He chanted.

Everypony looked at him with wide eyes, and mouths wide open, even the wolves.  
Hige looked to his side and met gazes with another pony, and then looked back at Kiba, as well as the pony.  
Tsume growled and angrily walked over to Kiba, grabbing him and throwing him up off the table and into Ellie's wolf arms.  
The black dog buckled under the wolf's weight and was confused and embarrassed.

Tsume growled and grabbed Kiba in one paw and Toboe in the other and walked away, Ellie, Hige and Blue following close behind.  
The ponies watched as the unnormally normal wolves walked away.

Eventually they came to the front of Canterlot, and were about to go in, but were stopped by the castle guard.  
"We're wolves, and we were teleported here and… well…ugh! We just need to know how to get back!" Kiba told the guard, who watched them closely.

One of them whispered to the others and they moved out of the way, the one guard motioning for them to follow.

They walked through the halls of "Canterlot" and watched. The guard then stared at his back left and was about to say something.

Kiba looked behind and saw Tsume shove past him and save a glass stature from being broken by Toboe, who was enchanted by it.  
The escort lifted his head up a little but tilted it, and sighed a little. They moved on after that.

They got to a large throne room later, and saw a large alicorn pony, who was white and with a multihued mane.  
"That must be the princess." Blue told them.

Kiba nodded, but was also frozen in place under Celestia's gaze. She had so much power…  
Celestia warmly smiled at them which nearly melted all of them.

"Come forward, my little wolvies. You can tell me about your problems now, and I will see what is can do."  
Tsume nearly gagged at the "little wolvies" part, but was shoved by Kiba.  
Kiba walked forward and bowed, and began to explain.

He told her that he was Kiba, and he told the names of the rest.  
Then he told her about how they were teleported. "Wait, where is Darcia anyway?" He asked himself, and looked around nervously. He didn't want that nightmare beast effecting this world.

Celestia seemed concerned.  
She called a guard over and she told his to send a party out to find the large black wolf.

She was about to respond to Kiba and his wolf pack, but stopped when a parchment appeared in front of her.  
The wolves looked at it confused and curious as Celestia opened the letter and silently read it.  
She got out a quill and own parchment and wrote back and sent it.  
She looked back at the wolves, and into thought; the wolves again.  
Then she seemed to have an idea.

"We will have our scientists try to find a way to get you to Paradise. But while you are here, may I ask you of a favor?" She asked them.  
Kiba nodded, as well as the others.

"That was my best student, Twilight Sparkle. She always hides away in that library reading those dusty old books. So she is going down to Ponyville to check the food, decoration, and other things for the Summer Sun Celebration. I also would like her to make friends. Do you think that you; Kiba; would be able to be her friend and student until we find a way to get back?"

It was big, but something had possessed him to agree.

Celestia smiled and told them that she would send all of them down to Ponyville to meet Twilight there.  
As soon as the wolves got out of Canterlot castle, Kiba began to speak to his pack.

"While I am with this "Twilight" I want all of you to get your own mentors while you are here."  
Toboe and Hige then burst out into song.

"Kiba and Twilight, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP!" Kiba yelled to them.  
Reply to:  
Reply to DishonestDante  
Send


End file.
